


ArisHawke shorts

by Mortiferum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов про сложные взаимоотношения Хоука и Аришока. Свадебные подарки с домашней психотерапией прилагаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/gifts).
  * A translation of [ArisHawke shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314996) by [Farstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farstrider/pseuds/Farstrider). 



> Хоука авторского зовут Коннером, но моя религия не позволяет звать его иначе, как Гарретом, так что имени нет. Аналогично с клинками - меня сквикает, что у них есть имя, да простит меня автор.  
> Канонная смерть Аришока, вы предупреждены.  
> Огромное спасибо моим солнышкам Мари и Шису за помощь с переводом и вычиткой этого детища гугла.

Любезность — так он это назвал.  
Любезность. Предупреждение о том, что Аришок позволил украсть соединение кунари каким-то дуракам, решившим, что крадут взрывчатку. Эта дрянь была даже хуже гатлока. 

Он сидел вместе с напарниками на лестнице, прямо над клубящимся внизу зеленым туманом, один взгляд на который заставлял сердце колотиться сильнее и остро желать пустить чужую кровь. Авелин примостила рядом раненного Фенриса — тот был слаб и дышал неровно, поверхностно: ребра были раздроблены ударом молота. Авелин, как могла, перетянула раны. Дрожащими руками уложила остроухого обратно на спину. Себастьян мысленно читал литанию за литанией, крепко держа одной рукой лук, а другой прижимая к лицу ткань.

Он должен был позвать Меррил или разбудить Андерса... маг не был измотан последней вылазкой в Костяную Яму, он едва ли использовал магию, а Хоук зарекся брать Себастьяна совместно с Фенрисом.  
Поискав в сумке, Хоук вытащил последний флакон красного лечебного зелья. По стеклу шла трещина, половина жидкости вытекла.  
— Хоук, мы не можем здесь оставаться, — окликнула Авелин, — Фенрису срочно нужна помощь.  
— Я в порядке, женщина, — проворчал остроухий, зашедшись кашлем.  
На тыльную сторону перчатки брызнуло красным. Фенрис захрипел.  
Хоук почувствовал, как скрутило желудок, и страх, неожиданно, предательски сильный, холодком пополз по спине.

— Сначала мы должны избавиться от газа. Оставим — хуже будет.  
Хоук задумчиво крутанул клинки. Внутри он боролся с этим... голодом насилия. Он боялся, что не отличит друга от врага.

 _Интересно, умрешь ли ты, сударь._

Насмешливый голос Аришока раздался в голове, подводя контроль к опасной грани, за которой была только всепоглощающая бездонная ненависть.  
— Себастьян, прикрой этот проход. Если увидишь незнакомца — пристрели, — приказал Хоук, — Зажги стрелу и пусти её вверх, как мы договаривались. Надеюсь, Меррил вспомнит, что это значит.  
— Хоук... постарайся не делать глупостей, — предупредил изгнанник, но возражать не стал и углубился в поиск нужных вещей в недрах многочисленных карманов.  
— Хоук, — он поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Фенрисом.  
На мгновение Хоука прошило другое желание. Воспоминания о ночи, случившейся с месяц назад, снова промелькнули в голове.  
— Не смей умирать при мне! — приказал Хоук, прежде чем натянуть закрывающую половину лица маску и нырнуть в расползающийся едкий туман.  
Фенрис дернулся вперед к Авелин, прорычав проклятие вслед силуэту, стремительно тающему в ядовитой завесе. Удержать эльфа удалось с трудом.  
— Твою мать, Фенрис! Лежи смирно! — рявкнула Авелин, — Он знает, что делает.  
— Он умрет, если будет сражаться в одиночестве, — даже Себастьяну стало не по себе от отчаянного напряжения в голосе эльфа.  
— Сегодня мы должны верить в нашу драгоценную тень, Фенрис, — попытался успокоить Себастьян.  
Издалека был слышен приглушенный звон клинков.  
Лучник выудил из своих карманов еще одно лечебное зелье и протянул его Авелин.  
— Пусть выпьет это и, наконец, успокоится. Будем надеяться, что наших друзей сигнал привлечет.

***

Хоук крался в тумане, ища железные ключи, чтобы закрыть эти бесконечно извергающие отраву бочки. От газа горели глаза, чесалась кожа. Казалось, что его легкие сейчас взорвутся; от зуда нестерпимо хотелось разодрать ногтями грудь. Его сердце гремело, по ощущениям, громче шагов его противников, дезориентированных, потерянных, пострадавших от газа не меньше, чем он. Оно меняло Хоука, он знал. Каждое следующее убийство давалось легче, и он перестал что-то чувствовать, глядя на искривленные в предсмертной муке лица тех, кто падал на землю и затихал. Он был самой смертью, легко и непринужденно танцевавшей на усеянной телами земле.

Пугала Хоука лишь собственная улыбка, искривившая лицо, когда он вогнал клинок под чужие ребра, прокрутив его, и с неприкрытым удовольствием наблюдая, как из распоротого бока прямо под ноги падает сизый ворох кишок. Он был опьянен низменным, животным наслаждением от хруста костей и теплоты просачивающейся под кожаную броню крови. Одурманенный. Ликующий. Хищнически голодный. 

_Нет... Нет, успокойся!_ Должен остановиться. Если он поддастся, то будет ничем не лучше глупцов, которых убил. _Найди спокойствие... где? Это не имеет значения. Сконцентрируйся на работе._  
  
_Правую ногу вперед, резкий неожиданный выпад, пусть Кассандра вопьется в плечо наемника, наискось рассекая ключицу. Оборот, толчок. Используй силу удара, чтобы развернуться и ударить мечника по локтю, разоружив и открыв место для клинка._

Отстранившись, он хладнокровно продумывал свои шаги на десяток вперед. Каждый взмах, каждое движение, совершенное с убийственной точностью, чтобы хоть как-то отделить себя от завладевшего сознанием морока. От звериного наслаждения убийством горела кровь.  
Он не слышал, что кричал ему тот сумасшедший эльф.

Время не имело значения в ритме его танца. Точно так же, как не имело значения при побеге. Он не чувствовал боли, он не чувствовал абсолютно ничего, только двигался вперед в зеленом мареве в ожидании следующего противника. 

Его зрение прояснилось. Пение Меррил отзывалось эхом под высокими сводами. Дышать стало не в пример легче, туман чуть улегся, и он мог наконец лицезреть дело рук своих. Земля, усеянная частями тел, была скользкой от крови. Выглядело так, будто маг крови устроил студенческую вечеринку, прихватив десяток закадычных друзей.

— Х-Хоук? — осторожно спросила Меррил.  
— Не подходи! — закричал он; голос был хриплым.  
Горло саднило. Он кричал? Едва ли это удастся вспомнить.  
— Ты ранен...  
Он знал, что Меррил еще не ступила на землю и не успела отвести глаза подоспевшей страже. По-звериному чутко он уловил и легкий запах духов Изабеллы, и терпкий дух лечебного зелья, и слышал скрип кожаной брони. Краем глаза Хоук заметил Себастьяна, ведущего Авелин и Фенриса, обратно на площадку.  
— Черт возьми... — вздрогнула Авелин.  
Себастьян пробормотал имя Создателя и отвернулся, пытаясь сдержать тошноту.  
Кровь была повсюду.

 _Они будут легкой добычей. Сопротивления не последует. Победить легко._  
В мыслях, туманных и смазанных, словно бы принадлежащих не ему, Хоук уже убил их. И снова. Так много вариантов.  
Он мог почувствовать даже голод своих клинков, подрагивающих в напряжении и готовых сорваться в полет.  
— Хоук... дружище! Все закончилось, — мягкий голос Варрика раздался слишком близко, чужая рука коснулась окровавленной кожи.  
— Держись от меня подальше! — Хоук вызверился так, что гном отшатнулся назад.  
— Он все еще... под влиянием... газа, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Фенрис, — Как и все мы.  
— Разве это не сводит с ума и не приводит в итоге к смерти, а, мечтатель? — Варрик медленно отходил, Бьянка оказалась у него в руках.  
Он не выстрелит. Во всяком случае, не убьет — остановит.  
_А жаль, я бы... нет, нет, сконцентрируйся, Хоук!_  
— Да, — просвистел он в ответ, — И противоядия нет.  
— Не верю, — покачал головой Варрик, — У Аришока куча людей из тех, что не кунари, он не станет ими разбрасываться. Наверное.

Хоук шел. Он не слушал зовущие его голоса, он все быстрее шел по покрытой запекшейся кровью земле, он почти летел — миновав коридор и перекрытую лестницу, забрался на подоконник. Распахнул окно. Ему покорилась каждая крыша в Киркволле... и покорится сейчас.

Он не помнил, как добрался до лагеря. Хоук прыгал с крыши на крышу, пока не оказался близко, совсем близко. Он вцепился в длинные серебряные волосы, наматывая жесткие пряди на кулак, дергая и рывком скидывая Аришока с высокого трона на камни. Раздались крики, обнажилось оружие.  
Кунари смолкли, когда клинок коснулся горла Аришока и окрасился алым.  
— Газ... У него есть противоядие, — прорычал Хоук, медовые глаза болезненно блестели — жажда крови была едва удержима. — Ты дашь его мне.  
— Я не подчиняюсь приказам басры, Хоук, — Аришок не дергался и не пытался освободиться, оставаясь совершенно неподвижным, — Ты вдохнул слишком много. Ты умрешь.  
— После тебя.  
— Ты хочешь спасти себя,- лидер кунари сердито сплюнул. — Все баас глупцы и ...  
— Замолчи! — ответом на глубже впившееся лезвие было рычание. — Мои спутники дышали этим, невинные дышали этим, это... эта дрянь впиталась в землю вместе с кровью! У тебя есть люди, не из кунари, раненные вместе с тобой. Они не боятся газа.  
— Последователи Кун не боятся. Они подчиняются или умирают.  
— О, это было бы тактически невыгодно, — Хоук насмешливо склонил голову набок, напоминая птицу, чье имя он носил. — Ни деньги, ни безделушки не имеют для тебя ценности. Я не знаю, чего ты ищешь или что я должен найти. Я обменялся бы с тобой, назови ты цену.

Аришок долго молчал, раздумывая над словами врага. Хоука била крупная дрожь. Сдерживаться было сложно, слишком сложно, особенно видя, как тонкая царапина на шее недруга сочится красным. 

— Ты.  
— Что, прости?  
— Ты, — повторил Аришок. — Ты останешься, пока мое любопытство не будет удовлетворено. Кун предписывает поощрять любой интерес. Сделать это — мой долг.  
— В обмен мои друзья получат лекарство.  
— Разумеется.  
Хоук медлил не более пары ударов сердца, прежде чем отпустить Аришока и убрать кинжалы.  
— Ты не заставишь меня принять Кун. И не будешь удерживать здесь силой.  
— Это приемлемо. Но ты, однако, останешься в таком состоянии, пока не очистишься от Саар-камека. Это займет время и будет весьма болезненно.  
Аришок неспешно поднялся, возвышаясь над человеком.  
— Сначала ты дашь противоядие моим друзьям.  
— Согласен.  
— Тогда договорились, — Хоук прокрутил кинжалы и протянул их Аришоку, рукоятками вперед.  
— Как скажешь, — Аришок выкрикнул несколько приказов, и его люди спустились вниз. — Араваард найдет ту, кого ты называешь стражем, и отдаст ей противоядие. Ты остаешься.


	2. Hawke is not a Bird

Аришок славился своим терпением. Не пониманием — железным, непоколебимым терпением. И его «гость», казалось, всячески старался нащупать пределы этой добродетели. 

Первый день прошел спокойно, во многом благодаря действию лекарства — обессиленный Хоук пролежал целые сутки, не приходя в сознание. 

На второй день он просыпался в бреду и начинал что-то бессвязно бормотать, и вновь впадал в беспамятство. Не стоило позволять ему это делать: лекарство вместе с газом лишало способности контролировать свои эмоции. Многих врагов Кун сгубила несдержанность. 

Но только не Хоука.

Даже так он старался не выдавать слишком многого, подвергаясь расспросам, но Аришок все равно узнал что хотел. Узнал, как погибла мать Хоука. Узнал о Море и Флемет. 

На третий день Аришок подошел непростительно близко, и Хоук ударил его, проснувшись в панике. Бас — мелкий человечишка — даже раненый, полубезумный, сохранил свою силу и невероятную скорость. Аришок обнаружил себя с невесть откуда взявшимся клинком в руке, беседующим с Хоуком в тесном углу и слушающим рассказ о Глубинных Тропах и его страхах. Аришок узнал, что Хоук любит имя, данное ему отцом. 

Хоук мысленно спорил с Аришоком о том, что значит быть сильным. 

_Ты был рожден с силой, как дворянин рождается с богатством. Тебе неведомы холодные ночи и пустой желудок. Ты не знаешь, что такое переломанные наемниками пальцы, не знаешь, что такое пинки в живот от Храмовников. Ты не знаешь, что такое быть слабым. Как же ты можешь знать, что такое сила, если никогда не доводилось познать её противоположность?_  
  
Теперь, на утро четвертого дня, эти мысли не уходили из головы Аришока. Ему было интересно: сколько времени займет у Хоука восстановление сил? Как оказалось, не так много. И удерживаться от оскорблений удавалось с трудом.

— Отвали.  
— Нет.  
— Хоук.  
— Да, меня так зовут.  
— Или ты меня отпустишь, или я сниму тебя насильно и свяжу в палатке.  
— Звучит пошло, — ответил Хоук, глядя сверху вниз, — Всегда было интересно, как трахаются кунари.  
Аришок почувствовал, как внутри медленно закипает гнев, и снова протянул руку назад в попытке схватить наглого засранца, висящего у него на рогах. Как бы кунари ни старался, крутя головой, пытаясь стряхнуть Хоука, держался тот крепко, хватка ни на секунду не ослабла — Аришоку приходилось идти туда, куда захочет _Хоук_. 

— Ты не соответствуешь своему имени.  
— Пф, я не птица.  
— Определенно, — вздохнул Аришок и застыл.  
Через мгновение он почувствовал, как Хоук отцепился от рогов и в следующую секунду приземлился рядом.  
Он небрежно глянул на Аришока через плечо, прежде чем _величественно_ пройти в палатку кунари, где должен был отдыхать. 

Хоук был... котом. По крайней мере, это единственное подходящее объяснение.


	3. Measure of a Man

Это было частью сделки: лекарство за его заинтересованность в человеке, зовущемся Хоук. В лагере он провел неделю, каждый день нанося новый слой, новый штрих на холст, что был полотном его прошлого. 

Хоть Аришок и видел его обнаженным только сейчас, у него было время изучить зацелованную солнцем кожу, измученную дорогами и распутьями, исчерченную бороздами рубцов. Его когти не единожды повторяли изгибы еще розовых, свежих шрамов, доставшихся в битве, прозванной народом Ночью Ужаса. Хоук прятал их под хлопковой туникой, слоями кожи и парусины и насмешливыми улыбками. 

Но здесь и сейчас Хоук открытый, обнаженный — без масок, без барьеров между ним и существом, что сейчас нависает над ним. 

Руки кунари большие — достаточно, чтобы обхватить ими клетку ребер и раздавить при малейшем желании. Колени и бедра Хоука Аришоку кажутся крошечными.

Сегодня не будет близости — не затянувшиеся до конца раны Хоука требуют осторожности. Сегодня Аришок будет изучать его тело.

Предписанная осторожность не удерживает Хоука от стонов. Мягких, слишком нежных для человека меча.  
Осторожность не мешает ему отзываться, краснеть от тепла и возбуждения. Аришок прощает ему всё — и за остаточное нахождение под влиянием газа и лекарства, и за то, что он басра, маленький, слабый человечек.

Аришок расспрашивает про шрамы и метки, осторожно обводя каждый. Они — словно записанные судьбы людей. Вопросы гасят горящее тепло в венах Хоука, но не дают забыть о нем полностью.

Он спрашивает про отсутствующий палец на ноге, и Хоук рассказывает о нападении Храмовников на Бетани.

Он спрашивает о рваном белом шраме на колене, и Хоук рассказывает про пьяную драку, развязанную Карвером.

Он спрашивает про отметину на руке, и Хоук рассказывает о побеге от Мора. Другая метка — от перелома после падения и отцовской ярости.

Когти скользят по внутренней части крепких бедер и находят старые нечеткие царапины.

— Откуда эти? — его пальцы останавливаются, как только Хоук дергается и сжимается.  
В золотых, ярких, что луна, глазах Аришок ясно видит, как силится сдержать эмоции Хоук — эмоции, вызванные этими метками.

Человек, которого Аришок привык видеть гордым, трясется, как испуганный ребенок, и изо всех сил пытается сдержать себя, чтобы не выказать слабость перед тем, кто не друг и даже не союзник.

Он видел Хоука, покрытого коркой запекшейся крови. Его клинки, блестящие от жизни павших, и его глаза, неестественные, прекрасные глаза, наполненные диким голодом, что только битва и может утолить. 

Аришоку не нравится, как выглядит страх, каков его запах и какую болезненную дрожь он вызывает. Это был неестественный порыв — не такой, как животный страх быть убитым или погребенным заживо.

Эту боязнь в него кто-то _вложил_.

Хоук спрятал лицо в ладонях. Инстинктивный жест, больше присущий маленьким детям, стремящимся отгородить себя от страхов. Аришок усадил его к себе на колени, обнял, и Хоук застыл, словно статуя, оставив кунари гадать, где он ошибся. 

Спустя мгновение, Хоук заговорил. Взгляд был устремлен в пустоту, но он не молчал. Отвечал на вопросы Аришока. Заставлял себя отвечать. Он рассказал не об одном — о череде воспоминаний. 

Первыми были наемники, охотящиеся на их земле.

Вторыми — пьяные ублюдки из родной деревни.

Третий раз произошел после вступления в Кровавые Клинки, сразу после того, как отослали сестру. Готовность пожертвовать собой, чтобы сохранить неприкосновенность Бетани, жертва, продлившаяся год.

Когда Аришок спрашивает, почему, почему он позволил этому случиться, у Хоука выходит только невнятный тихий шепот. Ему сложно и чертовски больно — есть вещи, которые нельзя произносить вслух. Он не может больше говорить, только слезы текут, не сдерживаемые более ничем.

— Потому что я не мог допустить, чтобы это случилось с ними. Защищать любимых — мой долг. Для меня не существует слишком большой для того жертвы, и все же... Я подвел их всех.

Он оплакивал отца.

Брата и невысказанные вслух слова.

Долго и громко — мать, за то, что подвел ее.

Сестру, запертую в Казематах.

Фенриса, скованного цепями прошлого, которые нельзя разрушить.

Андерса и его жертвы.

Меррил и ее желания, приведшие к такому безумию.

Изабеллу и ее скрываемое сердце.

Себастьяна, крепко связанного не своими обязанностями, и жизнь, которую он отрицает. 

Варрика и беды, которые он принес себе, и горький вкус предательства.

Авелин и ее судьбу, заставившую убить своего мужа.

Город, который изорвал себя на куски, где он стоит, хватаясь за соломинку, пытаясь удержать и распутать...

Он зашелся рваными болезненными рыданиями, грудь неровно вздымалась, лицо было мокрым от пролитых слез. Плач был больше похож на скулеж — Хоук не мог успокоиться и заставить себя вернуться в реальность, оторвавшись от созерцания стольких искалеченных жизней.

— Остановись, — властный голос Аришока испугал Хоука, и тот снова замер. — Здесь тебе не нужно скрывать свое прошлое. Я хочу увидеть, что делает тебя... тобой. Не прячься.  
— Вероятно, ты считаешь меня идиотом, — голос Хоука бесплотен, как и сам Хоук, свернувшийся на коленях у Аришока и устроивший голову на его широкой, расписанной алым груди.

Они оба знали, что захоти Аришок — и Хоук бы задохнулся в смертельных объятиях, но он доверял ему настолько, чтобы не думать об угрозе, находясь в объятиях сильных рук.

— Ты человек, — ответил Аришок, пропуская через пальцы спутанные прядки темных волос, очерчивая линию уха, скользя ниже, к шее. — Теперь я это вижу.

И, тем не менее, этого недостаточно, чтобы описать... недостаточно, просто недостаточно. Его любопытство по-прежнему не удовлетворено. Но он может подождать.

Он терпелив.


	4. Maelstrom

**Ворнинг!** Пов Аришока, самой пиздливой бабы на свете.

 

Прошлой ночью он был дрожащим ребенком, сломленным тяжестью ноши, что разлагающийся город возложил на его плечи. Я помню, как его лицо искажали попеременно горе и гнев. Гнев на себя и на того, кто забрал его мать. На того, кто сделал его слабым и оторвал от любимых.

Саар-камек лишил его возможности держать все в себе — он заставлял сдаться, и ничто не могло помочь сдержать свои эмоции... но Хоук пытался. Он бунтовал и силился сохранить непроницаемую стальную маску, не дать проступить плещущей через край горячей страсти. 

В это утро тоски в его взгляде было уже не разглядеть. В неясном свете утренней зари, высоко на центральной стене нашего лагеря, его лицо безмятежно, спокойно, без напряженных линий усталых морщин, что так его старят. Он выглядит живым. Совсем живым, как растение, получающее достаточно воды и света. Впрочем, внешнее спокойствие сходит на нет, когда Хоук берет в руки клинки и начинает танец, его движения, металлические вспышки на свету, всё полно яростной энергии. 

Он — море, таящее в недрах ярость шторма. Смерч на светлой линии горизонта, одновременно тихий и убийственно опасный.

Темный металл клинка ласкает голую кожу рук; он тренируется так высоко, что выжить, если оступится, не выйдет. Камень слишком узкий, чтобы держать равновесие, однако Хоук движется так, будто перед ним не скальный карниз, а широкая улица. Клинок мелькает яркими всполохами отраженного света, рассекает воздух, едва не касаясь ног Хоука, облаченных в грубые полотняные штаны, что я ему дал. 

Его движения... Он прекрасен. Он сама поэзия, пишущая себя потом и пением стали в утреннем прохладном воздухе. Он — загадка, которую я даже не начал разгадывать. Сомневаюсь, что увижу его полностью за то время, что нам осталось. 

Но я уже знаю больше, чем остальные.

Он должен отдыхать, но я не могу заставить его спуститься. Признаюсь, я очарован. Он — загадка, испещренная шрамами и охраняющаяся поцелуями острых клыков. Однажды я узнаю их вкус. 

Но не сегодня.


	5. Gifts

Аришок разглядывал обернутую тканью небольшую вещь, оказавшуюся на троне спустя неделю, как Кадан-Хоук покинул его. Он не произнес это имя вслух. Оно предназначалось для другого времени и другого места.

Содержимое свертка интриговало. Развернув, Аришок увидел широкий красный пояс — похожий, но не такой, что был у него когда-то давно. Ткань была яркой и мягкой на ощупь.

Внутри оказалась книга. Слишком маленькая в руках Аришока, но идеально подходящая для басры. Аришок знал язык людей, прочесть её труда не составит. 

Это был сборник стихов. На внутренней стороне обложки Хоук вывел посвящение.

_Всю силу, юность, пыл неудержимый_  
Сплетем в один клубок нерасторжимый  
И продеремся, в ярости борьбы,  
Через железные врата судьбы. * 

Это было вполне в его духе.

Аришок провел остаток дня, читая книгу (в перерывах между своими обязанностями, разумеется) и загибая уголки страниц, когда находил что-то смущающее или просто стоящее внимания. 

Хоук явился неделю спустя, с новостями о мертвых воинах и безумной Церкви.

Аришок схватил Хоука за плечи и зарычал, но тот не дрогнул и не отступил. Кунари разогнал всех, кроме Хоука, и человек без вопросов последовал за ним в шатер, как только спутники оставили их наедине.

— Есть обычай — дарить подарок взамен, — сказал Аришок человеку, его Кадану, и протянул маленький сверток, затянутый красной тканью.

Чуткие пальцы развернули платок и огладили прямоугольный кусок металла.  
— Одна из твоих серег, — Хоук глянул на Аришока, убеждаясь, что та действительно отсутствует.   
Украшение было слишком большим, чтобы человек мог вдеть его в ухо.  
— Спасибо. 

Они расстались, не говоря ни слова. В них не было нужды. 

Когда Аришок увидел Хоука в следующий раз, в вороте рубашки виднелась его серьга на обхватывающем горло кожаном шнурке.

 

* Эндрю Марвелл «К стыдливой возлюбленной» в переводе Г. М. Кружкова.


	6. Equal

Это было неизбежно. Эти шаги, этот зал... Свист стали в воздухе, крошащийся камень, звуки битвы.

Его спутники не знают цену этой схватки. Они не знают, чего стоило пройти от Доков до Крепости и стоять сейчас перед Аришоком. 

_— Я сказал тебе еще тогда, Аришок, что будь я на твоем месте, защищал бы своих, — сказал Хоук, заслоняя собой Изабеллу. — Она мой человек. Так что получишь ты ее только через мой труп._

Наконец, он может видеть последние настоящие части Кадана. Теперь он видит всю правду.

Лязг клинков, хриплое, что рык, дыхание. Кровь сочится из глубоких порезов. Никто не подчинится, никто не отступит, никто не уйдёт. 

Это не интимный танец в пределах палатки Аришока, где обнаженный человек извивается и танцует под прикосновениями рук. Не где голоса поднимаются в страстной просьбе. Он позвал его по имени со страстной решимостью, отпрыгивая от колонны навстречу поднятому оружию, золотые глаза горели в пылу сражения.

Это куда более приятный звук.

Никакой мягкости. Никаких полумер или компромиссов. 

Один из них должен умереть сегодня... и все же сражение на равных.

Хоук разнес зал к чертям, один из клинков разбит вдребезги и бесполезен, рука прижата к животу в надежде удержать внутренности там, где они должны быть. Кровь из глубокой раны стекает по лицу на нос и щеку, вниз по здоровой руке и оставшемуся черному клинку. 

Аришок тяжело дышит, одна рука болтается плетью, сломанный клинок Хоука прочно засел в бедре. Броня порвана в местах укусов мабари, яд сочится по венам. 

Он знал, что яд был и в Хоуке — яд эмоций. Этот яд, что делает басру равным кунари, он пил до начала схватки.

Эта битва может убить их обоих. 

Аришок издаёт рык и нападает. Хоук отвечает тем же.

Клинки встречаются, брызжет кровь. Встречаются и взгляды, скрещиваясь с не меньшим напряжением. 

Его клинок тормозит на мгновение, Аришок останавливает смертельный удар на середине. Об этом будет знать только Хоук. 

Меч Хоука не замедляет ход — впивается в грудь, описывает круг и снова ударяет в плечо. 

Аришок падает. Шепчет последний приказ.  
— Мы... вернемся.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Хоук сделал то, что должен был, и все же... в его взгляде нет радости, нет удовлетворения.  
Аришок сожалеет, что уходит, оставив печаль в глазах своего Кадана. Но этого не избежать.

Это было... неизбежно.


	7. After the Fall

Хоук не двигается, сидя на груди Аришока. Дышит он тяжело, исходит кровью, что стекает вниз, на чужую холодную кожу и неподвижный торс. Хоук наклоняется вперед, пока не трогает лбом лоб Аришока, заходится неровным вздохом. 

— Прощай... Кадан, — шепчет Хоук и встает, держа рукой вываливающиеся из раны кишки, идет, хромая, к сломанному мечу Аришока.   
Он больше привычного клинка в два раза, и Хоук чувствует, как сочится сквозь пальцы кровь, когда он поднимает и передает его стоящему рядом Стэну. 

— Возьми его меч. И свою книгу. И уходи, — приказывает он.  
Они знают правду об их встречах... знают, что Хоук значил для Аришока.  
Возможно, это было его ошибкой — большинство смотрело на их бой, как на схватку достойных друг друга противников. 

Стэн ничего не говорит, просто забирает оружие и жестами отдает приказы другим. Кунари покидают зал, как только врываются Храмовники — но праздник уже окончен. 

Спутники придвигаются ближе. Андерс первым замечает раны Хоука, но проносится мимо — стискивает пальцы у Изабеллы на шее и прижимает ее к колонне. 

— Ты... Это все твоих рук дело! — шипит Андерс, лицо искажено гримасой гнева; он врёт себе, что влажные дорожки на щеках — следы пота, а не слёз.   
— Все эти смерти! Все это время! Все из-за тебя и твоей тупой жадности! 

Андерс сжимает ее горло, и Изабелла сопротивляется меньше, чем могла бы.

Она застыла от страха, страха осознания того, что Андерс в гневе может сломать ей шею. 

— Все это! Каждая потерянная жизнь, каждая смутная ночь... Саар-камек, Патриша, Шеймус... ЭТО... Неужели ты думаешь, что и вправду заслуживаешь этого, женщина?! — Андерс трясет ее в яростном исступлении, и Изабелла всхлипывает. — Каждая потерянная жизнь на твоей совести. Каждая капля крови, каждое пламя, спалившее дома, каждый крик в ночи — все это из-за тебя. Это была почти война. Ты хоть понимаешь это, Изабелла? Война! Шлюха, ты недостойна того, чтобы из-за тебя развязывали войну!  
Андерс отшвыривает ее, и Изабелла, кашляя, отползает.

— Хоук, я... — начинает она робко, но замолкает, встретившись со свирепым взглядом Хоука.

— Замолчи и помоги раненным в бою. Ты останешься в Киркволле, пока я не сочту нужным позволить тебе уйти. За тобой должок, — он говорит совсем не то, о чем думает.

Смерть Аришока — её ошибка.

И определенно его собственная.

— Кажется, Киркволл обзавелся новым Защитником, — говорит Меридит, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Позади нее толпится знать с Храмовниками. Он кивает Меридит в ответ, будет о чем пожалеть позже. 

Никто не радуется, когда он хромает в Верхний Город, люди расступаются, освобождая ему путь. 

Ни один Храмовник не протестует, когда Бетани подходит к нему и помогает идти, закинув руку себе на плечо. 

Никто не следует за ними, чтобы увидеть, как он отключится, как только подойдут Авелин и Фенрис, и как те бросятся в поместье, пока Хоук не истек кровью. 

Немногие слышат проклятия Андерса, щупающего пульс Хоука, из-за передоза зельями неровный в ответ на его магию; сердце бьется рваными скачками и порывается остановиться. 

Изабелла следует за ними с клинком Хоука в руках и страшится того, что уготовила ей судьба.


	8. Aftermath

В Тени нет времени. Там оно недвижимо, и ничто не имеет значения. Там палатка Аришока была наполнена яркими цветами, лишена вони Доков Нижнего Города и кусачих жуков, что иногда появляются жаркими ночами. Там ткани были мягче, а одеяла — глаже для порванной, по ощущениям, кожи. Ему все еще больно в этом месте, боль неизбежна после всего, что случилось. Боль тела и сердца.

Он не был уверен в том, что из этого хуже.

— Нестерпимая боль изрезала морщинами твой лоб, Кадан, — широкие пальцы убрали прилипшую прядь волос.  
Его воображение было слишком ярким, слишком идеальным.  
Толстые серые губы сжались от страха, когда он не ответил.  
— Никаких остроумных ответов в этот раз?

— Ты мертв, — голос Хоука ломается, когда он это произносит.   
Он может признать это, где все значит ничто.   
— Я убил тебя.

— Мы все умираем, Кадан. Мы не выбираем, как. Мы можем только сделать это хорошо, — от его рук по коже идет лихорадочный холод.   
Он болен в реальном мире? Там кто-то есть? Он хочет проснуться, чтобы узнать. Чтобы послать их к черту. Чтобы тоже умереть.

— А что с теми, кто еще нет? — в его голосе тоска. 

— Ты должен продолжать, — ответ другой, как и тон. Печальный. Сожалеющий. Преисполненный знанием того, что еще не постиг Хоук.   
— Мы не думали оставлять тебя. Ты пришел ко мне сломанным, но сейчас собрал себя заново. И сделаешь это снова, если будет нужно. Даже если мир будет пылать вокруг тебя... ты будешь целым. 

— На этот раз ты здесь не за тем, чтобы помочь, — у него голос раздраженного ребенка.   
Страдальческий вздох подтвердил, что промах прощен, но только на этот раз.

— Тебя окружает сила. Черпай ее, покуда можешь стоять.

Что-то ломается позади Тени, крики и недовольные голоса разрывают пустоту. В Тени все изменчиво. Его отец, скрестив руки на груди, возвышается над ним в их доме в Лотеринге.

— Почему мы падаем, сын?

***

— Отец!

Хоук протягивает руку в надежде удержать тающий призрак отца, как только мир возвращается. Когда зрение восстанавливается, он видит в руке лишь сжатый край занавески у его кровати в поместье.

Но голоса реальны. Он всегда узнает голос Мередит, спорящей с... Авелин?

— Поднимайся, — Хоук хрипит в пустой комнате.  
В горле пересохло, язык распух, тело отказывается выполнять любые движения. Одетый лишь в пахнущие травами красные повязки, он пытается встать. 

«Иди. Одна нога за другой», — раздается в голове, но не его голосом — отца и отзвуками его Кадана.   
Он пытается подняться и, вскрикнув, падает на пол. Слишком слаб. Он еще не готов. 

«Я. Сказал. Вставай» — он чувствует, как рвутся швы, как пульсирует в висках кровь, когда он встает, опираясь о кровать. Он тяжело дышит, делая каждый шаг, выпускает вздохи с болезненной запинкой, прежде чем начать снова двигаться вперед. Он почти падает у двери, не найдя опоры и не удержавшись на ногах. Хоук едва сдерживает всхлип, когда стол из орехового дерева впечатывается в его живот. 

«Чуть дальше», — уговаривает себя он, прежде чем опереться о стену и открыть дверь настолько, чтобы отчетливо слышать возгласы.

***

— Прошло две недели. Сестра Защитника обязана вернуться в Казематы, — в голосе капитана Каллена слышна мольба.  
Он стоит между Бетани и Авелин и его командором с пятеркой других храмовников, которых она привела, чтобы увести сестру Хоука. Они нервно нарезают круги по комнате.

— Хоук все еще без сознания. Ему необходимо мое лечение. Я никуда не пойду! — злобно бросает Бетани, топнув ногой. — Я не покидала пределов поместья, спросите капитана Авелин, она провела здесь большую часть своего времени.  
— Защитник Киркволла связан с отступниками. Кто может ручаться, что он не собирается организовать твой побег? — шипит Мередит, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить Бетани, оттолкнув капитана.   
— Кажется... — говорить в полный голос трудно, но он к этому готов. Перила второго этажа прибавляют ему скромности, прикрывая то, что не прикрыто повязками. — Я могу.  
— Брат! — Бетани мгновенно взлетает по лестнице и подхватывает его под здоровую руку, перекидывая ее через свое плечо прежде, чем Хоука окончательно оставляют силы.   
— Вовремя, — шепчет он ей, улыбка получается кривой, а ноги перестают слушаться.  
— Ты чертов идиот, — огрызается Бетани. — Ты хоть думаешь, что делаешь?   
— Возвращаюсь... обратно, — он наклоняется сильнее и смотрит на стоящих внизу людей. — Если вы так боитесь моего влияния, рыцарь-командор, можете оставить храмовников здесь, пока я не смогу жить без поддержки моей сестры. Я даже выделю им комнату.   
Хоук встречается взглядом с Мередит, а затем оглядывает всех остальных. Донник, Авелин, Бодан, Сэндал и даже Орана. Он силится выглядеть не настолько болезненным и принять более приличествующее случаю вертикальное положение.  
— Однако я не потерплю вас или кого-либо еще, врывающихся и крушащих мой дом. Неужели я пролил недостаточно крови за Киркволл, чтобы получить хоть одно послабление в благодарность?  
— Только потому, что ты спас город от кунари... — говорит Мередит прежде, чем кивает, и, в какой-то степени, Хоук этому рад. Его враги показали слабость, и он не замедлит ею воспользоваться.  
— Я спас город от кунари, — рявкает он, — а еще сделал тысячу дел, на которые ни у храмовников, ни у стражей не хватило сил. Я бы мог вовлечь Церковь в хаос, связанный с Кун. Где вы были тогда, Мередит? Где же была ваша высокая и всемогущая рука Создателя, когда Его дети нуждались в вас, пока Киркволл горел, а их крики разносились далеко за пределы городских стен?  
— Мы должны были защищать Казематы.  
— Кунари презирали магов еще больше, чем вы, — сплевывает Хоук. — Вы ждали, что город сгорит, и тогда бы вы смогли править и им. Что вы сейчас и делаете. Довольны?   
Дверь за Мередит открывается, и в доме Хоука появляются Варрик, Изабелла и Фенрис.   
— Определенно, вы все еще ранены и нуждаетесь в отдыхе, Чемпион, — учтиво говорит Мередит. — Я оставляю рыцаря-капитана следить за вашей сестрой, и она вернется в Круг, как только вы сможете продолжить нести службу городу столь же исправно, как и раньше. Оставляю мир Киркволла на вас, капитан.  
— Благодарю за одобрение, рыцарь-командор, — Авелин едва сдерживает гнев. Сердце Хоука начинает биться сильнее.  
— Как скажете, командор, — машет рукой Хоук. — Теперь можете покинуть нас — увы, я не в том состоянии, чтобы проводить вас до двери.  
— Я справлюсь сама, Защитник, — кланяется Мередит и удаляется, храмовники, за исключением Каллена, следуют за ней.  
Друзья расступаются, давая ей пройти, и Фенрис провожает их до самого выхода, только чтобы убедиться, что они действительно ушли. Каллен остается, покинутый и немного смущенный.

Мир сохранен. Хоук медленно выдыхает, а все резко окрашивается серым, и пол оказывается слишком близко. 

— Черт... Авелин! — крик Бетани слышится где-то в сумраке головокружения.  
Топающие ноги, какофония голосов, дюжина хватающих и толкающих рук сливаются воедино. Руки становятся менее настойчивыми, когда Хоук скулит и проваливается в чьи-то крепкие объятия.

***

Здесь все становится... искаженным. Странная тьма между Тенью и Сознанием.

Он слышит громовой голос, тихо читающий строки из Кун.

Чувствует запах духов матери, когда она укладывает его в постель.

Слышит отдаленный гул отцовского голоса и дрожит от воспоминаний о его травяных лекарствах.

Посреди всего этого... где-то в черноте плывёт осколок синего.

— Не оставляй меня сейчас, Хоук, — умоляет тот сломанным голосом.   
Он выталкивает его из бездны.

***

Серость сменяется мерцающим светом камина. Он снова лежит в постели, укрытый, совершенно беспомощный. Кровать оказывается не единственным занятым местом.  
На принесенном и поставленном у окна диванчике дремлет Себастьян, свободный от брони, Бетани тихо посапывает на его груди. Сестра выглядит помятой и изможденной. На ее щеках видны дорожки от высохших слез, и все, что он хочет сказать — что сожалеет.

В углу на коробке из Лотеринга, переделанной в стул, привалилась к стене и спит Авелин, укрывшись одеялом, дежка в руках пачку бумаг, выскальзывающих из ее пальцев. Донник лежит напротив, тоже спит, их руки сплетены. 

За столом неудобно расположилась Изабелла на груде писем. Невозможно сказать, кто ответит на них. Гнев зарождается в груди, и сердце начинает биться чаще, ударяясь о ребра. 

— Тише... успокойся, — раздавшийся рядом низкий голос почти пугает Хоука, но его тело слишком изношено, чтобы отреагировать.   
Хоук с трудом поворачивает голову и упирается взглядом в Фенриса. Лежащего в его кровати. Эльф без привычного оружия, в простой паре штанов и любимой рубахе Хоука. Меченые лириумом пальцы обхватывают запястье, и сквозь сон Фенрис говорит тихо, пытаясь успокоить неровно бьющееся сердце Хоука. Вскоре Хоук успокаивается, а вслед за ним — и Фенрис. Он смотрит на линии завитков лириума, как пламя танцует на них и на серебряных волосах. Хоук старается запомнить каждую мелочь, не уверенный, где находится: в сознании или в Тени. 

— Ты просто невероятен, Хоук, — Хоук переводит взгляд в угол комнаты, откуда за ним наблюдает Варрик. Лежащий на его коленях большой журнал почти заполнен последними историями.   
— Только ты мог вернуться практически из могилы, чтобы выгнать Мередит. Сделай одолжение, останься на этой стороне. Блондинчику чертовски трудно пробираться в поместье, учитывая, что теперь здесь ошивается капитан-компаньон. Мы же не хотим, чтобы он совершил одно особое путешествие. 

— Андерс? — все вопросы сливаются в одном имени.  
Как он сейчас? Не заметил ли его кто-нибудь? У Мередит столько шпионов, она знает о нем достаточно, чтобы выследить... Пальцы Фенриса стискивают запястья крепче, словно он, сквозь сон, знает, о чем так лихорадочно размышляет Хоук. 

— Предоставь заботы об Андерсе мне. Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, Хоук, — вздохнув, говорит Варрик. Обычно невозмутимый, гном вздохнул и посмотрел... печально и испуганно, но только лишь на миг.   
— Я ненадолго прикрою твою спину, идет, приятель? Просто постарайся поправиться. Ты действительно заставил всех нас переживать за тебя. 

— Особенно тебя? — Хоук мельком осматривает комнату. Цепляется взглядом за лечебную сумку Андерса и несколько рисунков на стене... Работа Меррил, вне сомнений. Символы и молитвы Создателю для защиты и прибавления силы. 

— Ладно, сильно напуганы. Некоторые из нас, — Варрик отворачивается на мгновение, но Хоук не ведется. — Мы почти потеряли тебя. Дважды. Твой мотор определенно нуждается в серьезном ремонте, — Варрик указывает на грудь Хоуку. — Ещё узнали про ту вылечившуюся больную дамочку-ученицу. Поверь мне, остроухого не раз отчитали за это.  
— Что, заставил бояться папочку-Варрика?  
— Готов поспорить на твою избитую задницу. Только не говори слишком громко о том, что знаешь. Обещаю, что не расскажу, — усмехается Варрик. — Иди спать, мы все уладим.

— Как скажешь, Папочка, — Хоук слегка улыбается и откидывается назад, наблюдая за спящим Фенрисом.  
Ему не интересно, что написал про него Варрик. Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, он тянет избитую руку и сплетает пальцы с пальцами Фенриса. Сон снова утягивает Хоука в Тень, но проваливается в нее он лишь тогда, когда эльф со вздохом облегчения придвигается ближе.

— Почему мы падаем? — шепчет голос Малкольма из Тени, оттуда, где отец был величественным человеком и не знал еще о Бетани и Карвере.

— Чтобы подняться снова, — отвечает Хоук, уверенный, что падает обратно во тьму. — Собрать все силы и подняться снова. 

— Горжусь тобой,- шепчет Варрик.  
Он кладет книгу обратно и заботливо подтягивает выше чужое одеяло, прежде чем аккуратно переступить через спящих людей, подкинуть в очаг дров и продолжить свое ночное бдение.


End file.
